Olvido
by AnilecRose
Summary: Mil años de vida me han atado a un ser desconocido para mí, incluso me he hecho creer que así deberían ser la cosas y, al no tener opción, simplemente acabé en centrarme en mi labor diaria: asesinar sucias ratas. Una infinidad de situaciones me han sacado de la foza a la cual creía pertenecer, dejándome cada vez más cerca de la realidad de mi existencia. (One-shot)


**N.A.: Siempre yo con mis OS salvajes. Esta vez toca a un personaje de la nueva franquicia y, aunque nunca antes había hecho algún relato sobre él, estoy encantada de poder incluirlo en mi enorme lista de preferidos.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro._

* * *

 **Olvido (One-shot)**

 _Soy sólo un asesino…_

Me encuentro caminando bajo las penurias más profundas, indagando cuál sería el porvenir que me ampare o que me condene lejos de la existencia que conozco. Veo día tras días cuerpos de seres con nombres, sangre corriendo por sus venas y sentimientos, cayendo frente a mis ojos por mi mera culpa; claro que de culpa sólo lo tenía al despojarlos de lo más preciado que poseían: la vida.

Suspiro bajo la llovizna, tal frescura me devuelve a la realidad de los sucesos, limpio la sangre bajo mis uñas y vuelvo al camino, rumbo a lo ofuscado y perdido.

Perdido dentro de los centenares de lugares que visito, perdido dentro de mi consciente marchito.

Luego de un milenio de vida, una que no he considerado del todo vida si he despojado la de los demás por una suma que al final no valía nada, me he dado cuenta del porqué realmente uno anhela existir; sin quedar perdido en la monotonía y el vacío que fue construido por cada sociedad existente. Me he dado cuenta porqué cada ser de todo el infinito multiverso ha sido creado en carne y hueso.

He presenciado con mis propios ojos cómo actúa un ser humano bajo diferentes situaciones, siendo diferentes personas a la vez en cada una de ellas. Difícil de comprender ¿no? Vale, lo haré más fácil; cada persona es igual y diferente a las otras, dependiendo dónde está, qué hace y cómo actúa.

Mi ejemplo claro sería asesinar, soy un sicario, el mejor de mi universo sin exagerar, claro que tengo competencia aunque sea reducida, quien sabe si alguien en algún futuro me superarán. Pero no saben cómo me siento en el momento de despojar algo tan preciado de los demás, quizás otro sienta dolor o placer, yo he sentido la indiferencia profundamente en toda mi carrera. Eso me hace diferente.

Busco acabar con la maldad desde la más remota oscuridad, sin que la luz me dé el rostro ni que la moral me carcoma las entrañas.

Yo era único, eso creía. Pero… siempre hay uno, un pero en cada explicación.

Pues, cuando lo vi, cruzando las calles de Lioteva en aquel humilde planeta, arriesgándose sin importar qué o quién lo detuviese sólo para cumplir su cometido, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo en esta realidad.

No supe su nombre en aquel entonces, ni mucho menos que lo encontraría casi cuatro siglos después, pero sabía que algo me conectaba con aquel niño que intentaba detener a aquella rebelde que causaba estragos en un pueblucho de tantos.

Aquel chico intentaba deshacer la mugre del universo, lo noté en aquella mirada desesperada por el peligro al cual se afrontaba. La misma mirada que yo poseía cuando acabé con mi primera víctima apenas en mi primera centena de vida.

No recuerdo mucho de aquella vez, tampoco es que desee recordarlo, lo mejor sería mantenerlo bajo llave en algún baúl de mis memorias.

Continuando con mi recorrido sin fin me topo nuevamente con aquella estatua con cuernos, ubicada al final de algunas que iban en dos filas, me sentía indefenso al encontrarme de nuevo en ese lugar. Fijé mi vista a la cima del cemento y lancé una de las joyas que robé al último gilipollas que asesiné, no me sentía mal por quedarme con algunas que otras cosas, después de todo acababan frente a esta estatua que quizás para otros no signifique nada.

Miré mi comunicador holográfico, anunciaba la siguiente víctima a quien debía asesinar, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su rostro alegre entre mis manos. De la emoción presioné con fuerza mi puño destrozando así el diminuto dispositivo, qué importaba, esas baratijas se conseguían en donde quisiese.

De nuevo mis sentimientos estaban apoderándose de mi ser, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas; necesitaba controlarme, la idea de no actuar como un simple sicario podía hasta sacarme de mis casillas.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado eso? ¿Dos, tres, diez? Soy bueno con las matemáticas pero contando esas situaciones soy pésimo. Pues, de todas las veces que había sucedido eso, mi capacidad de ser yo mismo, un tipo frío y solitario, se fueron por el más mugroso caño.

La primera, como ya había mencionado, fue en aquel contacto visual con aquel chico. Aquel dulce niño luchando por un bien quizás común.

La segunda, cuando fui a aquel sitio de batalla para después encontrar el cuerpo de mi padre junto con el de su enemigo. Olvidé quien era yo y me negué a la realidad presente, me dediqué únicamente a desahogarme en lágrimas pensando que así lo devolvería a la vida, por suerte me di cuenta de aquello rápidamente.

La tercera fue una de las más fuertes, cuando volví a encontrármelas con el chico. Una mujer me pagó bastante alto para asesinarlo, me enteré que era hijo del enemigo de mi padre, mi enemigo. Aquel chiquillo con quien compartí esa mirada de comprensión era mi enemigo. Aunque no del todo, era un tirano con casos imperdonables pero era como yo; débil ante la fuerza opresora de los propios sentimientos, al intentar quitarle la vida comprendí más el sentido de existir, lo dejé libre prometiéndome a mí mismo no verlo nunca jamás.

La cuarta… no recuerdo bien aquella vez. Ah sí, la rebelde, resultó ser hermana de aquel chico, la misma quien me había pagado para eliminarlo porque él consiguió heredar la fortuna de su padre fallecido; nunca en mi vida presencié tal veneno en una inyectable mirada rojiza. Fue una noche donde me volví loco, el cabello azul de aquella mujer se refregó por todo mi cuerpo al igual que sus hirvientes labios. Aunque era una deuda, mejor dicho un reembolso, que yo debía pagar me dejé llevar por un instinto que pensé que estaba oculto, vaya que me equivoqué.

La quinta fue similar a la cuarta, sólo que la diferencia fue que mis emociones mezcladas con la de aquel chico fueron la cereza del pastel. Nos entregamos sin miedo al rechazo, a los sentimientos o al futuro; nos dedicamos únicamente a disfrutar de la compañía y del amor del otro. Amor, qué bonito sonaba aquello.

La sexta vez fue cuando asesiné a quien decía amarme aunque me utilizaba, fue cuando sentí dolor por primera vez al acabar con la vida de alguien…

Myakon, nunca olvidaré su nombre, el nombre de aquella mujer rebelde, codiciada y nada más que egoísta.

Recuerdo ese día con detalle, yo agachado y rendido, cubierto de heridas hasta los pies, fue cuando descubrí la técnica para saltar un fragmento de segundo en el tiempo. Y al lado mío, de pie con la expresión más indiferente que jamás haya conocido, se encontraba Frost, adoptando por primera vez aquella transformación pura pero malvada.

El cuerpo de ella estaba destruido bajo mis pies, yo estaba enteramente desconcertado por lo sucedido, mientras que Frost retenía la ola de emociones que estaba por salírsele por las cavidades oculares.

Lo observé y le cuestioné que sentía; decepción, me respondió, decepción y una pizca de paz.

¿Paz? ¿Por qué paz? Somos asesinos, acabamos con la vida de seres, aunque no sean inocentes son personas, humanos, nuestros pares. Aunque nosotros seamos así de crueles somos iguales a ellos, no tenemos derecho alguno de hacer lo que hacemos, no podemos simplemente ir por la vida matando gente esperando alguna recompensa por más alta que sea.

Me calló de inmediato, por primera vez me había sentido débil ante él o cualquiera, no era capaz siquiera de mantenerme firme.

Sabemos que lo que hacemos no es correcto, me dijo crudamente, pero de alguna forma estamos acabando con aquellos que piensan que lo que hacen mal es lo correcto. Somos malvados, aceptemos que lo somos…

Pero ojalá que algún día podamos hallar la razón por la cual seguir existiendo sin ser parte de la oscuridad de la vida… y olvidarnos de quienes pensamos que somos.

Y ahí, pocos segundos luego de eso, sentí por séptima vez que no era ser quien yo era; pero también descubrí un sentimiento que revelaba quien verdaderamente yo era.

La séptima vez fue cuando algo se movió dentro de las tripas de Myakon, no dudé en indagar qué demonios estaba dentro de aquel costal de carne. Y cuando finalmente hallé aquella cosa, esférica y de color verde, pude saber porqué he vivido tantos años y porqué sucedieron todas las cosas buenas o malas que presencié.

Un huevo, no conocía la anatomía de los demonios del frío pero estaba seguro que esa cosa era un huevo. También sabía que el engendro de allí era de la hermana de Frost… y mío.

Desde mi posición podía ver sus pequeñas manitos moradas formándose, un hueco que tenía en mi pecho desapareció luego de ver aquello.

Lastimosamente para Frost no se dio la misma emoción, podía ver la decepción impregnada en sus rojizos ojos. Su mano se extendió hacia el huevecillo y la luz se formó en la palma con el fin de destruir aquella preciada vida.

No lo permití.

Me giré, mi hombro sufrió el disparo. No me resistí, mi puño volteó su rostro, la ira me consumió por completo, grité temeroso, me deshice por completo, dejé salir el yo que nunca nadie había visto.

El verdadero Hit, quien ama y da todo por lo que ello, quien por más frío y reservado podría ser al matar a alguien, más loco se volvería por la vida de quienes había entregado sus sentires.

Nos alejamos por un buen tiempo, ya no me importaba ello, el centro de mi vida tornaba alrededor de esa pequeña criatura que llevaba mi sangre, aquel ser que no merecía de ninguna manera vivir lo que he vivido.

Volví a mis tierras, encontré aquel lugar en las montañas donde hace mil años habitaba una familia de cuatro que no tenía idea de que los esperaba en el futuro. Quité los escombros y reconstruí una nueva casa similar a la anterior, pues la añoranza aún permanecía en un pedazo de mi corazón.

Decoré a mi gusto el interior, decidí dónde viviría el pequeño y dónde dormirá yo, el huevecillo estaba a mi vista siempre, como si mi propia vida estuviera enfrascada allí.

Por varios meses no me moví de aquella vivienda, día a día esperando pacientemente dar la bienvenida a mi hijo. Diablos, otra palabra que tanto adoraba.

Por las noches no acostumbraba dormir pero permanecer todo el día sin ver la luz del sol era agotador y no podía pasar muchos días sin pegar un ojo, me rendí en el sofá. Mi instinto se activó cuando vi una sombra cruzar los pasillos, corrí directamente hasta donde se hallaba mi futuro hijo… y allí lo vi.

Frost estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, su mirada se perdía en el interior oscuro. Sus ojos no desprendían odio ni nada parecido, era de un cóctel de tristeza, pesadumbre y cariño.

No dudé en enfrentarme a él y detenerlo antes que llegara siquiera a ver al huevo. Frost obviamente se resistió a mí, empezó a soltar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba hacia nosotros y todos los sucesos por lo que hemos pasado… Incluso sus razones por las cuales deseaba asesinar el huevo, porque era el fruto de aquel amor. Aunque yo nunca he sentido algo similar al amor hacia aquella insana mujer.

Lo dejé desahogarse, lo necesitaba.

Hasta que soltó la pregunta que me descolocó:

¿Qué soy para ti ahora?

¿Para mí? En ese momento no sabía que responder, ni siquiera me sentía con el derecho de responder.

Estuve con su hermana, tenía ahora mismo un hijo por nacer de ella, incluso ella no pudo evitar anunciar su amor por mí de una manera no muy asignada, para no decir amenazante.

La súplica de Frost se fue apagando lentamente ante mi mutismo, no tenía idea de qué cosas estuvieran pasando por su mente en ese instante.

Tartamudeé, quedé helado. Frost aprovechó mi distracción para huir de mis brazos e ir hacia donde estaba el huevo… pero un llanto lo detuvo antes de llegar.

No pensé que la octava vez que olvidé que era un asesino estuviera apegada a la séptima.

Con paso apurado y con el corazón a mil fui, esquivando a un Frost paralizado por la escena, hasta donde estaba el huevecillo, al cual unas diminutas manos iban rompiendo el cascarón transparente dejando libre al cuerpo entero. Pude ver un rostro pequeño y arrugado que intentaba escapar de la viscosidad que lo rodeaba, a gritos clamaba salir del húmedo lugar.

Observé al bebé, era una niña, una hermosa y delicada mujer.

Mi bebé, mi hija... no lo podía creer.

La cargué sintiendo una molestia en los ojos, era tan bella, pude notar su parecido conmigo… pero también con Myakon, aunque no tanto.

Incluso… me recordaba a quien hacía minutos quebró el ambiente pacífico del lugar.

No la mates, Frost; me arrodillé frente a él luego de soltar aquello. Mira, se parece mucho a ti; mi voz dejó de sonar grave, yo mismo podía sentir la dulzura en mi paladar.

Mi mente estaba tan ofuscada en ese momento, pero pude presenciar cuando Frost cayó en llanto.

Tomé la mano de Frost, mis labios acabaron en su mejilla, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas me inundó hasta el pecho. Me observó, el rojo cristalizado demostraba la mera culpa y arrepentimiento.

Tendió sus brazos hacia mí, la dejé cargar a la niña. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa al verlos juntos, eran tan iguales, incluso Frost se veía como un padre para aquella hija de asesinos.

Sassin…murmuró, la abrazó con cuidado. Sassin, repitió en medio del sollozo.

Creo que sonreí más de la cuenta, como ya había dicho yo era otra persona en ese momento. No un asesino, yo era Hit.

Sassin… aquel sería un bonito nombre para la pequeña. Me senté al lado de Frost y lo abracé con fuerzas.

Nunca pensé tener esa imagen, nunca me vi como un padre, mucho menos junto con Frost. Pero sabía que ambos seríamos los mejores padres para esa niña… aunque ella no tenga madre seguirá siendo aquella razón por la cual olvidaremos unos segundos que somos unos asesinos.

Pasaron los años. Frost no pudo evitar regresar con su ejército, ocultó su última forma para no levantar sospechas de enemigos, sus viajes duraban demasiado para poder pasar tiempo con Sassin. En cambio, yo no la abandoné hasta que ésta cumpliera los cinco años, aunque los de mi raza envejecen lentamente gracias a la sangre de demonio del frío su mente maduraba con rapidez.

Sassin era una niña muy feliz. Su sonrisa inocente me hacía ver eso siempre.

Cuando Sassin creció lo suficiente para mantenerse sola unos días, yo continúe con mi empleo siendo sicario. La razón sería para poder tener un universo limpio para mi pequeña y el nuevo padre de esta niña… Frost. Obviamente nunca mencioné nada sobre de madre de Sassin, aunque era algo raro mantener oculto aquel secreto.

De todas formas ella no se veía triste sin una figura materna.

De alguna manera estaba agradecido con Myakon, por eso cada vez que asesinaba a alguien en mi trabajo hurtaba joyas y las dejaba en la tumba de la mujer. He ahí la fila de tumbas al cual siempre visitaba.

La lluvia me empapó por completo. Regresé a aquel solano planeta y descendí sin problemas hasta tierra firme. Me tomé la molestia de merodear hacia unos pequeños manzanares cultivados al inicio de la colina, la del medio estaba a punto de tener frutos.

Llegué hasta la vivienda en la cima, no pude evitar pintar mis labios con una mueca alegre al ver sus pequeños brazos extendidos hacia mí. La cargué, la abracé midiendo mis fuerzas, acaricié su sedoso cabello azul que tanto apreciaba.

Me dio un beso en la frente como bienvenida, volvió al suelo conteniendo la emoción que sentía al verme de nuevo en casa. Estaba llena de energía, iba de un rincón a otro lanzando disparates mientras que yo dejaba a un lado mi gabardina para que se secase.

Caí en el sofá, ella de un salto de ubicó a mi lado.

Hoy vino a verme, me comentó, alcé una ceja. Papá vino a verme, repitió.

¿Cómo? Ambos no hemos visto a Frost desde aquella vez.

Dos sujetos llegaron a casa ese día. Uno tenía un aspecto chistoso, era relleno y tenía pintas egipcias… además de que se trataba de un completo felino. La otra persona era una mujer alta con acento elegante, opuesta al regordete.

Nos habíamos tomado un tiempo libre para pasarla con nuestra hija, Sassin estaba contenta preparando waffles con Frost.

En la entrada, aquellos dos intentaban comunicarse conmigo de todas las maneras posibles.

Me daban propuestas para participar en un torneo, no tenía interés alguno en eso, negué una y otra vez. Descubrieron que Frost me acompañaba, lo llamaron para interrogarlo también, su respuesta fue negativa.

Cortos de opciones aquellos sujetos le ofrecieron una gran suma, Frost quedó dubitativo, mi atención se postró en él.

Aceptó. Los ojos azules de la mujer me examinaron coquetamente.

¿Y tú?

¿Y yo?

Cerré la puerta en sus narices. Suficiente tenía con los cargos de mi oficio para tener que soportar más tonterías.

Frost me observó, reclamó mi asquerosa respuesta.

¿Por qué no participamos juntos? No sabes cuánto dinero tendríamos si llegamos a ganar. Me tentó.

¿Y ser títeres de un gato? Paso.

Resopló ofendido, me explicó lo mucho que podría servirle aquella cantidad para su ejército. Me hice oídos sordos, pensar que Frost seguía con sus piraterías me tenía con un nudo en el estómago.

Negué y negué, sólo eso hacía. Los reclamos de mi pareja no cesaban.

Pasaron los días después de la inesperada visita. Era el día para que Frost volviera a casa para que yo pudiese cumplir también con mi labor, pero no había señales de su regreso. No tuve más opción que irme y dejar a la niña sola, no era casi un problema, estaría de nuevo allí en menos de lo que tardará ella en extrañarme.

Cuando volví no había rastro alguno de él.

Cada vez la espera de hacía más larga, aunque Sassin no se demostrara afectada ante la ausencia de su papá yo sabía que deseaba que regresara lo más pronto posible. Podría estar loco, pero era posible que ella haya adoptado también esa rara costumbre de construirse una faceta que oculta su verdadero ser.

No creí que el caso se extendiera cada vez más, como una goma infinita que nunca se soltaría sin importar cuánto la estires.

Unos años después llegó la mala noticia. Me enteré por terceros, un hombre canceló su pedido debido a que su víctima fue pulverizada en medio de una batalla. Me extrañé sobre ello, las guerras civiles tuvieron paso hace cientos de años, las disputas actuales no eran de tan colosales como para llegar a ello.

Los medios de todo el universo se llenaron por la actual masacre en distintos puntos de la galaxia este, el modus operandi que se utilizaba en esas peleas era destruir todo a su paso para vender los restos planetarios a distintas organizaciones.

Realmente la situación no era casi de mi interés, tal vez haya perdido algunos pescados gordos pero no afectaba completamente mi situación. Antes podía haber hecho un completo escándalo, me gustaba llamar la atención al no obtener lo que quería, incluso llegaba a asesinar a aquellos que se interponían en mis misiones o aquellos desgraciados que no me pagaban lo acordado.

Ahora mi vida y mis intereses se resumieron en aquella pequeña criatura que estaría descansando en una cama, dentro de una casa en la cima de una colina, en un planeta olvidado y desolado.

A través de distintas voces, incluso por parte de medios confiables, caí en cuenta quien estaba detrás de todo esto… Y yo, pasando noches enteras aguardando su llegada, sentí que quebré nuevamente aquella máscara con que me ocultaba.

La novena vez que olvidé que era un asesino fue cuando él se dignó en regresar, alegre por su triunfo, su sonrisa socarrona me causó náuseas apenas lo vi con él cabizbajo.

Pedí que se fuera, no entendió. Fui más claro al subir mi tono ordenándole que se marchara de la casa, carcajeó confuso. No parecía ser él.

Buscó con la mirada a nuestra hija, yo estaba con una bola de aire en la garganta. Sassin surgió desde el pasillo, asombrada y feliz fue a recibir a su papá con tanto afecto. Pude sentir como mi corazón se detenía por un segundo.

Algo iba mal ahí.

Él se agachó a su altura, sus manos se posaron sobre aquellos diminutos hombros.

Es hora de convertirte en un soldado, hija. Soltó, el orgullo se le escapaba de sus palabras con tanta voracidad.

Intervine, aquello era lo último que deseaba… que mi hija, mi dulce y pura Sassin, se adentrara a esa terrible penumbra.

No quería que mi hija sea una asesina. Y sea como sea impediré aquello.

Recogí en brazos a mi hija, bruscamente esquivé los intentos de Frost de detenerme. Fui hasta el cuarto de ella y la dejé allí, no quería que pudiera presenciar lo que su padre estaba por hacer. La tranquilicé un buen tiempo hasta que quedara dormida, Frost aguardaba tranquilamente al otro lado de la puerta.

Salí al pasillo, caminé hasta el exterior con Frost detrás de mí. Anduvimos bajando la colina, sus ojos se perdían con detalle en mi gesto rudo. Estaba por estallar.

Me llamó en un punto de la caminata, no me digné en girar hasta el séptimo llamado.

No quiero que ella crezca sabiendo que es débil ante nosotros; dijo de repente, presioné mi mandíbula. Es hija de asesinos, algún día tendrá que enfrentar ello… Además, necesito un heredero.

No pude resistir oír tantas estupideces, planté cara a Frost, no quería que Sassin se metiera en esas cosas. No quería, ella es la pureza por la cual yo seguía vivo, por la cual yo no caía aún en lo más pútrido del universo.

Ella era, es y será para siempre mi razón para vivir y olvidarme que soy un asesino.

Perdí la razón y mi tranquilidad, exploté de una manera brutal que ni yo mismo podía asimilar. Me contuve en golpear a Frost, me rebajaría si mi ira dominaba mi cuerpo y acabara con mis manos sobre él.

Lo dejé marcharse, fue un adiós. Un adiós que ni yo mismo fui capaz de tragar, porque aún una parte mía se aferraba a ese sentimiento, o más bien ilusión, de olvidar quién soy y estar junto con él… y Sassin.

Pero no podía quedarme así. Decidí iniciar desde cero mi vida con mi hija, pasé más tiempo con ella e incluso nos prometí un viaje por todo el universo, vivir diez años encerrada no era nada bueno para una criatura como ella.

Semanas después de nuevo una visita inesperada tocó la puerta de la casa, esta vez sólo venía la mujer que nos había visitado anteriormente. En ese momento me comentó que era un ángel sirviente del Dios de la Destrucción, el susodicho era ese gato que también estaba la vez anterior.

De nuevo ofreció lo del torneo, no me interesaba el dinero ni lo demás, tampoco pelear con sujetos desconocidos. Y fue allí dónde sacó a luz su jugada secreta, que fue para mí el pasaporte que necesitaba.

El cubo del Dios. Con él podría viajar a cualquier universo, mi mirada se perdió en la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba Sassin, la oportunidad de ir a un nuevo mundo con ella estaba al alcance de mis manos.

Acepté. La mujer se contentó con mi respuesta. El torneo se realizaría en unos diez días, los cuales pasaron volando.

No tengo mucho que decir de aquel día, no me sorprendió ver a Frost participar también sino que actuaba como si fuéramos completos desconocidos. Decidí seguir el juego, actué indiferente y callado, encerrado en un capullo mental; me dediqué a meditar por mí y sólo para mí.

Aunque hubo momentos en los cuáles debía actuar debido al exterior bullicioso finalmente me desconcentré al ver como Frost se alejaba de nosotros, su trayecto se trazaba hacia el cubo, mi futuro cubo.

Lo último que quería era cruzar palabras con él pero no tenía opción.

Fui hasta allí, se sorprendió cuando lo pillé desprevenido. Habló como si no nunca me hubiera visto, como si nunca hubiera criado una niña conmigo, como si nunca hubiera tenido una brutal pelea contra su hermana y que yo la había matado, como si nunca hubiera tenido ese contacto visual conmigo en aquel pueblo hace cientos de años…

Era como si se hubiera olvidado de mí.

Lo ataqué, lo dejé inconsciente y lo devolví a las gradas. Lástima que defender el cubo no me sirvió de nada, negué el trato y me retiré luego del torneo sin mencionar ni media palabra.

Perdimos, me daba igual.

Volví a casa, la misma bienvenida de siempre, ese fragmento del día que me iluminaba el alma contaminada que poseía.

Padre, padre… Sentí una ligera presión en mi clavícula, abrí los ojos y vi esa expresión desesperada en los ojos de mi pequeña niña. Un raro olor a quemado inundó mi olfato.

Ni bien me desperté fui corriendo hasta la cocina para apagar la hornalla. ¿A quién en esta infinita existencia se le quemaba el arroz?

Eché a perder la cena. Volví a colocar al fuego otra porción de arroz. Regresé a la sala de estar y vi como Sassin coloreaba dentro de un cuaderno.

Me asomé curioso, ella se retrocedió un poco para que yo pudiese ver, seguro esperaba uno de mis sinceros halagos que siempre le daba al ver sus creaciones más locas; pero yo sólo me quedé en silencio viendo aquel dibujo.

Padre, papá y yo. Ella nos había dibujado a los tres como una familia feliz, aún sabiendo que Frost no estaba.

No sé cuál gesto habré hecho pero estoy seguro que fue uno nostálgico, pues algo dentro de mí se desprendió y se expandió cálidamente por toda mi alma.

Lo has hecho bien; respondí a mi pequeña, ella río satisfecha. Cenamos juntos con tanta alegría antes de que ella fuera a dormir, obviamente yo no fui a descansar, aún tenía un asunto que resolver.

Matar a Son Goku.

Y vaya que fue fácil, con un golpe lo derribé, aunque milagrosamente regresó a la vida minutos después de su asesinato. Comprendí al segundo sus intenciones, sólo estaba jugando conmigo, y claro yo con él; tener tiempo para pelear y probar mis habilidades se estaba volviendo divertido.

Al final acabamos iguales, me enteré que él mismo había ordenado que lo matase, vaya hombre loco.

A penas terminé aquel "trabajo" y ya me asignaron otro y otro… el tiempo fuera de casa estaba creciendo y las veces que quedaba con Sassin cada vez se hacían más escasas.

Otro año más, Champa se ha comunicado conmigo de nuevo.

¿Torneo de los Universos? No parecía ser interesante hasta que mencionó el peligro de la destrucción de los mismos.

La destrucción del universo.

Era claro lo que estaba en juego, la vida de miles de millones de seres dependían de diez guerreros. Por alguna razón yo sabía que nuestras esperanzas de ganar eran muy pocas.

Acepté participar, al menos no soy el único que cree que soy un peón estrella en ese juego.

Me ordenaron reclutar a Frost, Champa sabía que yo era el más cercano a él, lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que perdí contacto con él luego del pasado torneo.

No obedecí, en el universo existían demasiadas personas para poder encontrarlo, no iría a buscar bajo de cada roca su cuerpo que ni sé si estaba con vida. Me dediqué únicamente en lo que debía en todo este tiempo, ir a cumplir mis pedidos para luego volver a casa disfrutar la efímera paz que mi hija me ofrecía.

Su cariño era inmenso, el amor que ella sentía por mí era completamente indescriptible. ¿Quién amaría a un padre como yo? Casi nunca estaba en casa y mi mundo dependía de las matanzas que cometía. Aún así ella hacia todo lo posible para hacerme olvidar el exterior, me envuelve en una majestuosa tranquilidad que en el milenio de vida que tuve nunca pude hallar.

Y qué pena que posiblemente nunca la más la volveré a sentir.

Un día una de mis paradas acabó en el centro de una ciudad, fui a reclamar mi dinero a un jefe de una organización secreta. Por suerte no se presentaron problemas, ese tipo sabía que si no me pagaba lo que exigía su corazón estaría hecho papilla en mis manos.

Cuando salí del edificio un espectro captó por completo mi atención, lo seguí entre las sombras, la lluvia empezó a cubrir la ciudad y las sirenas de las patrullas hacían eco en las calles.

Terminé en un callejón, la figura intentó ocultarse de los vehículos policiales que rondaban sin parar. Me fijé en su silueta cubierta tras la gruesa capucha oscura, la escasa luminosidad me dio la oportunidad de ver sus facciones.

Era él...

Me aproximé dejando unas palabras de saludo, al parecer él logró verme, pues pronunció mi nombre con asombro. Intentó huir de mí, tambaleó cuando casi se dejó ver por las patrullas.

De pronto se rindió ante mis pies, estaba dispuesto a morir, que yo lo matase; claro que no tenía intenciones de ello. Levantó el rostro y me atacó, era hábil, la aguja insertada en su cola logró rozar mi rostro; lo atrapé deteniendo la maniobra, una pizca de orgullo nació en mí y le hice saber. Su expresión no cabía en palabras.

Sin más preámbulos le expliqué lo que sucedía, lo del Torneo de Poder y la destrucción de los Universos, que él era uno de los guerreros que seleccionó Champa. Se sintió aliviado, me dijo que recuperaría su honor luego de ello, no comprendí aquellas palabras así que las pasé de largo.

Di media vuelta y me siguió, era hora que lo lleve con el Dios, yo aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir para el encuentro. Un estirón me detuvo, me giré para ver qué deseaba Frost, su mano estaba apretando mi traje.

Subió la cabeza, su otra mano me atrajo a él.

Nos besamos.

Se separó de mí, volví a escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre junto a otra cosa que ni se me daba por procesar. Choqué mi espalda contra la pared, sus brazos se posaron en mi pecho, quedamos en un momento de mutismo en donde ninguno se atrevía a emitir comentario alguno.

Lo sentía mucho, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía volver a ser vulnerable ante él. Ya tantas cosas habían sucedido, tantas veces renuncié por él e incluso me había hecho olvidar quien soy… que ahora, luego del dilema de manchar la única pureza que me mantenía cuerdo, no veía el caso de perdonarlo.

Adelanté el paso, Frost quedó atrás repitiendo mi nombre antes de caer en llanto. No quería mirar atrás, maldición, por más que me doliera escuchar sus lamentos sean o no verdaderos.

Detuve mis pasos segundos después, no sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé espaldas a él. Con la dignidad por el suelo y los ojos hinchados Frost volvió hacia mi posición, lo único que mencioné fue que me siguiera.

Desvíe el trayecto al cual deberíamos seguir para llegar al planeta del Dios Champa, no di aviso de ello a Frost. Por más que me cueste admitirlo él merecía hacer algo antes de que la existencia del universo dependa de un juego de puños y patadas.

Aterrizamos frente a casa, la cual anteriormente pertenecía a ambos; su rostro parecía un rol de canela, estaba con los labios presionados y con los párpados inquietos, podría jugar que se desinflaría al cruzar el umbral.

Golpeé la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresar a su cálido interior, como siempre aquella pequeña niña, esa luz de vida y esperanza hecha persona, aguardaba en el salón con increíble paciencia.

Paralizó al vernos, su mirada pasaba de Frost a mí y viceversa, de pronto las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro e inició una carrera hacia nosotros.

Pude oír cómo repetía la palabra papá mientras saltaba a los brazos de Frost, se abrazaron un buen tiempo, incluso compartieron un mismo sollozo. Me rehusé a permanecer como la tercera rueda, sin decir nada me uní a ese gran abrazo y, por supuesto, ninguno se negó a respondérmelo.

Después de tanto tiempo pasamos una noche en familia, Sassin no paró de relatarle a Frost todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, incluso que los árboles de manzanas que plantamos ya habían dado frutos.

No emití comentario alguno respecto a Frost, opté dejarlos compartir sin que yo metiera la cuchara sucia; lo que pasaba entre Frost y yo se quedaba con nosotros, a Sassin no había que involucrarla.

Después de tanto tiempo pude ver de nuevo a mi pequeña con la misma positividad y alegría que se había apagado, aunque no por completo, luego de la ida de Frost. Ella estaba tan contenta que las energías se le acabaron por completo, la recogí del sofá y la llevé dormida a su habitación, por supuesto que Frost nos siguió.

La cubrí correctamente en su cama, por la noche solían haber algunas heladas y, aunque para nosotros el efecto no era nada más que una simple incomodidad, no quería que pescara algún resfriado. Pero por más que lo intente ella hacía volar sus cobijas en medio de la noche.

Fijé mi mirada en Frost, él estaba viendo detenidamente el dibujo que estaba pegado por la pared, cerca de una fotografía de nosotros cuando apenas Sassin nació. Se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba observando, no sé qué cara estaba haciendo, desvié rápidamente hacia mi hija que ya se había destapado de su cobija.

Frost se aproximó a la cama y se agachó, reposándose así por el colchón. Se mantuvo allí, perdido ante el rostro inocente y calmado de Sassin.

Miré el reloj de la pared, era hora de irnos, Frost no hizo caso a mi llamado. Lo volví a mencionar, incluso agregué que era nuestra responsabilidad; él no me dirigió la mirada pero se colocó de pie.

¿Y Sassin? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

Cerré los ojos, cubrí de nuevo a mi niña para que el frío no la atrapara. Solté un suspiro y miré a Frost, él también se dirigió a mí y, después de tanto tiempo y tantas situaciones, nuestro contacto nos hizo olvidar nuevamente quiénes éramos.

Siendo guerreros, asesinos, simples mortales o quizás dioses… teníamos que aprender a olvidar aquello faceta fornida y cruel para ser nosotros mismos, los verdaderos. Sin miedo, sin aferrarnos al pasado o al futuro. Lo importante estaba allí, frente a nosotros, nos dimos cuenta el tiempo que perdimos pensando en nuestros oficios y nuestras prioridades en vez de dedicarlo al pequeño pimpollo que no deseaba marchitar.

¿En qué estábamos pensando?

Lo único y lo mejor que podíamos hacer ahora era defender el hogar de nuestra pequeña, Sassin merecía crecer y vivir como ella misma, sin tener la preocupación del olvido.

Ella estará bien; le respondí a Frost. Después de todo era nuestra hija.

Él sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a Sassin y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Inconscientemente mis ojos se fijaron en el pequeño cuadro y el dibujo. Desprevenidamente Frost me dio un beso en los labios, no dije nada pero tampoco actué indiferente, más bien, me limité a sonreír.

Pues, en unos minutos quizás dejemos de existir.

Fuimos hasta el planeta de Champa, varios estaban allí, incluso nuestros compañeros los cuales estaban en el torneo anterior. Frost empezó a alejarse de mí, no quise preguntar a dónde iba pero al parecer que con sólo observarme él comprendió mis pensamientos.

Si ganamos tendré que renunciar a todo; fue lo que me dijo antes de ir hacia donde estaba descansando el Dios de la Destrucción. No sé qué quiso decir con eso pero una sensación de alivio me asaltó por la espalda.

Sí él hacía una promesa pues… yo también.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo allí, la hora de irnos a la arena de batalla estaba por acabar, nos transportaron hasta el lugar. Poco a poco los demás guerreros de los otros universos fueron llegando, incluso el grupo de Son Goku, no era raro que se acercase a saludar.

Frost de nuevo optó ese comportamiento astuto y malvado, se notaba que de cualquier manera iba a intentar ganar esto. Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás.

Claro que no, por el universo, por Sassin, por mi luz y mi olvido.

El torneo inició, apenas pude y ya destrocé un robot que causaba estragos entre los competidores. Fui luchando contra varios participantes, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Una de mis compañeras casi cayó, tuve suerte de rescatarla.

Frost hizo una alianza con un tipo del universo gemelo, algo no me huele bien allí. Ese hombre de allá, su apariencia no es resaltante pero la energía que emana de él es estremecedor.

Alguien quiere hacerme la contra, ese conejillo morado, el tal Dyspo. No puedo creer que me hizo las cosas difíciles, incluso Son Goku tuvo que ayudarme, de todas formas estoy agradecido con él, aunque sea un idiota nunca en mis mil años de vida conocí a alguien con la bondad por las nubes.

Un acto me llamó por completo, no pude verlo bien, me di cuenta de ello cuando Frost ya estaba en las gradas con una masa muscular mayor a lo normal. Se veía ofendido y colérico, apuntó a un punto de la arena dispuesto a disparar.

No tuve tiempo de gritar para detenerlo, los Dioses Zeno fueron demasiado veloces, con tan sólo cerrar el puño lograron esfumar de la faz de la existencia a Frost.

Podía ver frente mío todos esos momentos que estuvimos juntos, los más llamativos eran aquellos escasos instantes en que compartimos esa mirada cómplice o cuando pasábamos tiempo de calidad con nuestra hija.

Perdí el juicio en ese instante, al igual que la cuenta de las veces había olvidado quién soy.

Son Goku obtuvo una increíble transformación, lástima que no pudo hacerle frente a Jiren. Yo estaba con la cabeza llena de humo que no dudé nada en ir a atacar a aquel sujeto, vaya tontería, pensaba que tenía la guardia baja.

Di todo de mí, incluso me preocupé por mis camaradas, el peligro de caer de la plataforma era tan alto que no quería que ellos me acompañaran en la derrota. Utilicé todas mis técnicas, todas mis habilidades incluyendo las más raras y forzosas… Aún así para aquel sujeto no era más que simples niñerías.

Me dijo además que el orgullo de un asesino no era algo digno; pues claro, yo era un asesino y siempre lo fui, pero en ese momento estaba peleando como mi verdadero yo…

Olvidé e incluso dejé de lado quien era, en ese instante era Hit, padre de una hermosa niña y un hombre con nombre, sentimientos sangre corriendo por mis venas.

Y aunque pierda, aunque mi universo desaparezca, siempre sabré cuando debo ser un sicario y cuando olvidar serlo.

No resistí al ataque de mi contrincante, caí de la plataforma de una forma humillante. Champa me aduló, no esperaba eso, me sentía bien de algún modo.

Cada vez más competidores caían. Luego de mi derrota cayó Kyabe, luego las mujeres saiyajin y por último el dúo de namekianos.

Aunque me hice creer que fue una eternidad supe muy bien que eran tan sólo unos minutos los cuales llevábamos en ese torneo. Sonreí, mi grupo tampoco estaba triste por nuestra derrota, estaban aceptando el destino con un fuerte optimismo, incluso el Dios Champa.

Los dos anfitriones subieron la mano al cielo, cerraron el puño con el fin de borrarnos.

En mi mente aparecieron los rostros de cada persona que conocí en este milenio. Cada situación, cada caída y cada triunfo.

Vi a mis padres junto con mi pequeño hermano en la cima de la colina, vi a mi padre acompañándome por cientos de lugares, vi a Frost observándome con desesperación en aquel remoto pueblo para luego besarme como adulto, vi a Myakon desnudarse frente a mí como si yo fuese un honrado marido, vi a Sassin nacer y crecer para tomarme de la mano y mostrarme la pureza de la vida.

Detuve el tiempo para mí, aunque fuese efímero fue lo suficiente para olvidarme de todo lo que me ataba a la penuria. Solté las lágrimas que había guardado por tanto tiempo, cerré los ojos y rogué que si en otra existencia, claro si me daban nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir, que sea al lado de Frost y de mi pequeña Sassin.

Y que olvide por completo quien soy, quien seré, quien siempre fui.

Porque ahora al final del camino, dejando todo atrás aceptando el porvenir, soy Hit… quien pensaba que sólo era un asesino, quien se sumergía solo en el olvido.

* * *

 **N.A.: Bien, Hit a mi parecer es un hombre herido y perdido en dos personalidades: la buena y la mala. Muy común, ya lo sé xD Pero como me encanta profundizar y humanizar a los personajes quise crear aquel conflicto con él mismo, agregando a Frost y a su hija como conjunto a lo que él deseaba realmente ser.**

 **Y Sassin pues... es una OC que he creado en base a varios dibujos que hice para mi cuenta en tumblr xD Y bien, hace poco revelé quien era su verdadera madre, incluso varias personas se sorprendieron de ello y me bombardearon con muchísimas preguntas xD**

 **Myakon la he creado en base a Frost, ella sería como la verdadera parte maligna de los de la raza del frío, me emocioné al colocarla como la manzana podrida de la historia. Tan malvada esa mujer, la adoro.**

 **Y bien, este es el final, espero que hayan disfrutado este corto escrito. Nos leemos luego ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
